


soy yummy

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: narealize ni kyungsoo na meron pa palang mas sasarap pa sa taho.





	soy yummy

“ilang cups ng taho ngayong araw?” tanong ni baekhyun habang sinusubukang silipin ang phone ni jongin na agad naman niyang nilayo sa line of vision ng usi niyang kaibigan.

“dalawa, as usual.” sagot niya bago ilock ang phone at itago sa bulsa. “ano, natuwa ka na rin?”

“hm, cute.” ani baekhyun. “bat kaya adik na adik siya sa taho no? may taho kink kaya yan?”

bago pa mabulyawan ni jongin ang kaibigan sa kabastusan nito ay biglang dumating si chanyeol na pumagitna sa kanilang dalawa at umakbay. “sinong may taho kink?”

napahilamos na lang ng mukha si jongin dahil _putangina, bat ko ba kaibigan tong mga to._

“edi yung boy toy ni jongin, sino pa ba.” casual na sagot ni baekhyun na agad namang tinawanan ni chanyeol.

hindi naman talaga boy toy ni jongin si kyungsoo doh from the college of liberal arts pero hindi niya rin ikakaila na stinastalk niya araw araw ang ig stories nito na laging may taho. minsan isang cup, madalas dalawa. on good days ay meron pang paboomerang na hawak hawak mismo ni kyungsoo ang cup/s ng taho o video habang bumibili siya kay kuya jongdae. bilib din naman si jongin sa mukhang noodle na kaibigan ni kyungsoo na dakilang tagarecord ng mga ito. 

bilang mga resident pakialamero ay nalaman din kinalaunan nina baekhyun at chanyeol ang habit na pangsstalk ni jongin sa ig stories ni kyungsoo (laking pasasalamat talaga niya na hindi nakaprivate ang account ng binata kahit mukhang siya yung type na nakalock lahat ng sns accounts) at ginawang misyon ng dalawa yon para buratin siya. 

tumiwalag si jongin sa pagkakaakbay ng kaibigan at lumayo nang bahagya sa dalawa. “mahilig lang sa taho may taho kink na agad?” depensa niya dahil ano nga naman ang mali bumili ng taho at kumain non araw araw? si baekhyun nga laging nakikipagmomol kay yixing pero may sinasabi ba siya? wala diba? 

“bat ka defensive?” natatawang pang-aasar ni baekhyun. “bilhan mo na lang kasi ng taho para makascore ka na.”

“replyan mo, brad.” dagdag pa ng chanyeol. “yayain mo ng unli taho.” sabay tingin nito ng nakakaloko sa bandang ibaba niya. aba gago talaga.

napailing na lang si jongin at napabuntong hininga. “wag niyo kong igaya sa inyo mga ulol.” 

nagtawanan lang ang dalawa.

***

“tangina, soo. yung ihi ko magiging arnibal na sa kakataho natin. waffle gusto mo? ililibre na kita.” pagrereklamo ni sehun habang sinusundan ang kaibigan sa direkyson ni kuya jongdae.

“di ko naman sinasabing bumili ka.” sagot ni kyungsoo na naglabas na ng barya. “kuya, two cups po as usual. pakidagdagan nalang po ng sago.” nakangiting sambit nito sa tindero na agad namang inihanda ang order ng regular niya.

“ikaw, sehun? di ka bibili?” tanong ni jongdae kay sehun nang maiabot ang dalawang cups kay kyungsoo.

“pass muna, kuya. baka pati sago sumama na sa ihi ko e.” biro ni sehun na agad namang umilag nang ambahan ng batok ng kaibigan. kahit ilang dangkal lang kasi yan si kyungsoo ay hayop sa bigat ang kamay. 

tinawanan lang sila ni jongdae bago sila itaboy dahil alam nitong may klase pa ang dalawa in 10 minutes. 

habang naglalakad mula southgate hanggang andrew ay biglang pumasok sa isip ni kyungsoo ang loyal viewer ng ig stories niya. “alam mo, viniview pa rin niya.”

halos mabilaukan naman sa sarili niyang laway si sehun kasi, “putangina?”

“yeah, putangina.” natatawang pagsang-ayon ni kyungsoo. “sayang nga nakaprivate siya, wala tuloy akong idea kung ano itsura niya."

ilang weeks na rin kasi napapansin ni kyungsoo na may _kimjongs_ na nagviview ng ig stories niya. at bilang hindi naman siya sikat na halos 200 lang ang followers ay nagstandout agad sa kanya ang unfamiliar na ig user. ibblock niya na sana ito pero nang makita ang display picture ng tatlong aso at bio na _engg ; dlsu_ ay hinayaan na lamang niya ang lalaki. natuto na rin siyang itune out ang mga pang-aasar ni sehun na _ayaw mo lang talagang iblock kasi maraming gwapo sa engg_. wala rin namang ginagawang kahina-hinala si kimjongs kaya di na siya nagbother na magprivate ng account.

“malay mo public na ngayon. check mo.” suggestion ni sehun na di na pinag-isipan ni kyungsoo kaya agad niyang nilabas ang phone para isearch si kimjongs pero syempre, _ig story muna._

“boomerang dali.” 

nagkunwaring nanlalambot si sehun pero kinuha rin naman ang phone para videohan ang kaibigan. “dapat talaga binabayaran mo na ko e.”

umismid lang si kyungsoo at nagpose hawak hawak ang dalawa niyang taho. matapos ipost ay laking gulat niya nang wala pang isang minuto ay naview na agad ni kimjongs ang ig story niya. mas lalo pa siyang nagulantang nang makitang nakapublic na ang previously locked account ng lalaki.

at fuck.

gusto niyang maiyak dahil kimjongs is _soy yummy._

**Author's Note:**

> idk parang fit na siya icut dito pero gagawing kong chaptered just in case kasi marami pang pwedeng maganap HAHAHAHAHA suntukan tayo [twitter](https://twitter.com/friedchickai) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/friedchickai)
> 
> also inspired sa stinastalk ko sa ig kasi lagi talaga siyang may taho sa stories niya :'(


End file.
